


Not All That Bad

by runningincircles



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Cuddling, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Implied Johnlock, Memories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-09
Updated: 2014-01-09
Packaged: 2018-01-08 03:52:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1128008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/runningincircles/pseuds/runningincircles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mary comes back to 221B to find Sherlock and John on the sofa asleep and attempts to not disturb the pair.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not All That Bad

She couldn't say she was shocked, just a little surprised to see them laying there so openly, they normally at least went into another room if they were going to fall asleep like this, with their bodies wrapped around the other's. Mary found it sweet, how they found comfort in each other this way, how comfotable they were with one another, she couldn't help but be happy for the two of them. "Probably working too hard on a case again", she thought to herself as she took off her scarf and coat, placing them on the hooks she 'convinced' Sherlock to put by the door.  
\----------  
"Why do I need one? I'm never going to use it..."  
"If you have guests over they'll need somewhere to hang their jackets"  
"Why would I have guests?"  
"Clients then"  
"They can hold them in their lap"  
"Sherlock!"  
"I'm not putting it up!"  
"Yes you are! I'm not John! I'll make you do it!"  
"But-"  
"Sherlock."  
"Fine."  
\----------  
Once she slid into the slippers Mrs Hudson had gotten her for her birthday (she did love that woman, always there to help her, and the boys, even though she isn't their housekeeper and makes sure they know that) she crept her way into the kitchen as not to awaken the sleeping dragon and his hobbit. They'd want tea when they woke up, Mary knew that for a fact. John tended to be a little grumpy if he didn't have tea upon awakening, but then again, he was always happier with tea, it was cute, she liked it. As she got the milk from the fridge she couldn't help but notice the jar of she-doesn't-want-to-know-what, probably another one of Sherlock's 'investigations'. Once again, not shocked. She had become expecting of things like this from the detective ever since he asked if she had kept the tonsil she had removed.  
\----------  
"Are you feeling unwell, Mary?"  
"Yeah, a little, sore throat and a headache though, that's all"  
"I see... Sounds like tonsillitis"  
"Couldn't be, had them removed years ago"  
"Did you keep them?"  
"...what?"  
"Your tonsils, did you keep them?"  
"Well... Well, n-"  
"Can I have them?"  
"...what?"  
"Your tonsils, Mary! Can I have them?"  
"I don't have them, Sherlock!"  
"Damn... Well, that was a waste..."  
"Right..."  
\----------  
It was somewhat scary at first, but she had come to find the childlike curiosity and naivety of social etiquette to be endearing. To be honest, she was just happy he had managed to find a friend in John, because let's face it, he's not going to find many others.  
Once she had placed the cups and plates onto a tray, she shuffled back into the living room and placed them on the table by the sofa, waking John up. At first he just shuffled, cuddling further into Sherlock until he noticed his wife standing over him with a fond smile on her face, it was only then he shot up, causing Sherlock to roll off him and mumble something vague about a nicotine patch and a tumble dryer.  
"W-we were just!"  
"It's fine, John", she laughed out with a smile.  
"N-no I mean, we weren't, he just, I-um..."  
"Calm down and drink your tea", Mary whispered softly as she leant down to kiss her husband's forehead.  
"Oh... Thank you...", John mumbled against the cup as he sipped his tea, Mary could see he was happier already.  
"And keep it down, you'll wake up Sherlock".  
"Oh, right... Sorry..."  
"It's alright, now go back to cuddling your boyfriend, he'll get lonely".  
John lowered his eyebrows, "I'm not ga-", Mary simply had to raise an eyebrow before John fell silent and a smile crept onto his face before he rolled over again and cuddled into Sherlock, burying his face in his chest. Mary placed a blanket over the pair before closing the curtains and proceeding to another room, leaving them to rest. She had to get back to finding a name for the new baby anyway, it wasn't long, neither her or John had any idea of what to call him or her. They had only made one decision so far, and that was the godfather. They doubted Sherlock would have deduced that.


End file.
